Devices connected to a network are able to communicate with each other (such as by e-mail, text messaging, and so forth), and to access various resources on the network (such as storage devices, software applications, websites, and so forth). Often, a management system is provided in a network to perform management tasks with respect to the network as well as network devices connected to the network. As examples, management tasks include discovering new devices in the network, determining the health of the devices in the network, and identifying settings of the devices in the network.
Conventionally, management systems do not efficiently change their behavior to account for networks of different sizes. A typical management system may manage a network of 50 devices in the same manner as a network of 5000 devices, for example. The increased management workload associated with a larger network of devices may increase the burden on a management system. As a result, the management system may fall behind schedule or even crash, which may result in decreased performance of the network and increased failures experienced by users of network devices.